It's a Possibility
by Lonestarr
Summary: The ability to do anything is nothing compared to the will.


Disclaimer: I don't care that I don't own "The Fairly Oddparents". Really, I don't.

Cold. Cavernous. Cruel. Just the place for a madman to plot his injurious actions for an unsuspecting world.

Of course, he'd never think of himself as a madman. Only as a man pushed too far…and prone to solving his problems as destructively and operatically as possible. His clothing, while not the most stylish of garb, is surprisingly low-key.

"Aha! I've done it!" The man, in question, raised his hands in triumph and cackled. He was surprisingly good at it. He took great pride in the fact that so few people could cackle effectively.

"What? What have you done?" Walking into the lair's open area was a young woman. Given the man's demeanor, it's something of a surprise that _any _woman would be in close contact with him.

"I have perfected the perfect doomsday device. The sunlight shines into the refracting lenses here, then the energy is concentrated into an all-powerful laser beam which is then sent to a satellite which can fry any city on earth!"

He turned to the young woman, who seemed to be pulling a wedgie out. Though her red and black jumpsuit was stealthy and eye-catching, it didn't breathe as much as she'd have liked.

"Excuse me!"

She snatches her hand from her suit. "What?!"

He put a hand to his temples. "You know, I go to all this trouble of concocting these plans and the rants to go with them. The least you could do is pretend to listen!"

"No problem. I'm good at that." She shifted her eyes. "However…"

He glanced at the woman. "I don't like the sound of that conjunction."

"There might be a problem."

"Such as…?"

"What if a certain someone shows up?"

"Who?"

"The intruder who likes to spoil things just when they're getting good?"

If the look on his face was any indication, the man was still lost as to what the woman was saying. "For Heaven's sake, who? A milkman? Jehovah's witness? Insurance salesman?"

"_Insurance salesman? I'd be offended if it wasn't so ridiculous."_

The woman put a hand over her face and shook her head. The man looked around the lair for the source of the voice. "That voice. I feel like I know it. It's on the tip of my tongue." He craned his head toward the ceiling and saw…a dark-haired girl in a dark sweater and cargo pants. Even with her glasses, she looked to be a mere teenager. "Toot Possible?!"

"The one and only." At her side was a brown-haired boy of about the same age and wearing the same outfit. She pulled a hairdryer from her belt and fired it at the opposite wall. A grapple shot out from the barrel of the device and embedded itself into the rock. She swung down to the ground and landed on her feet, befitting her cat-like grace.

The young man repeated the same action. However, his grapple fell short of the first one, wrapping itself around a loose bit of rock. The boy swung down and to his surprise, the rock was strong enough to support his weight.

His landing wasn't quite as graceful as that of the girl. Toot picked him up and they stood at the ready, facing the man and woman.

The brunette put her hands on her hips. "Dr. Crocken. Just what are you up to, now?"

"Told you!"

"That's enough, Vego." He turns toward the girl, maintaining a smooth manner. "So, Toot Possible, you couldn't resist walking into my trap. This day is just getting better and better."

"Actually, there have been rolling blackouts throughout town, and they were traced to this very place." She pointed to the floor for emphasis.

"For the future, you might want to consider a more eco-friendly evil scheme." There was a surprising lack of sarcasm in the boy's statement.

"Great. Even the forgettable sidekick is brow-beating me."

"Hey. I'm standing right here, you know?"

"Like it even matters." Crocken waved his hand. "Vego, if you please."

The young woman launched into action, fists and red hair flying. Toot met her attack and managed to block every punch and dodge every kick.

The boy, meanwhile, ran toward the machine and looked around it for an off switch. "Nuts. Why isn't there an off switch? There's always an off switch!"

Crocken lifted the boy up by the front of his shirt. "Of course, there's no off switch, you ninny. It's solar powered." He launched into another award-worthy cackle.

"Wait. If it's solar powered, then what was the point of building it? I mean, winter's right around the corner and there aren't many sunny days ahead.

"Well, I…juh…gahhhhh!" In his rage, Crocken dropped the boy, who ran off.

Vego's attention was distracted by her employer's yell. Toot took advantage of this, grabbing her arm and tossing her to the floor. The redheaded terror shifted her body and extended her leg, sweeping the extremities from under Toot. She tried to get up, but Vego pinned her legs with her body and grabbed her arms.

"Looks like your little boyfriend couldn't stand the heat."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Too bad." Vego released the girl's hands. "Then maybe he wouldn't mind spending time with a real woman. You never go red, you're better off dead."

"Well, I'm sure that Mom and Dad would love to hear about your latest exploits, _Victoria_." It's difficult being the favorite…inasmuch that your not-as-beloved sibling(s) bear strong resentment toward you.

"It's Vego!" Her hands flared up in a bright red flame, a perfect match for her hair and, at the moment, her eyes. She ran a fiery fist at the girl's head, but Toot dodged the attack. She ran her own fist into her sister's gut. The punch had the desired effect of getting her free as Vego clutched her stomach.

Toot ran toward the machine. "Tim?"

"Toot?"

"Where did you run off to?"

"I was just looking for something to destroy the machine." He walked over to Toot, but tripped over a rope. "You know, people shouldn't leave stuff like this lying around." He gave the rope a sharp tug. The grapple he flew in on fell to the ground. The force of the pull sent the seemingly 'strong-enough' bit of rock flying at the machine. The device fell to the ground, several pieces shattering.

"Wow. Problem solved, I guess."

"Yeah. Head home?"

"Certainly."

Vego was still on the ground, clutching her stomach and catching her breath. Dr. Crocken was on his knees, blubbering like a baby.

XxXxXxXxX

The two teenagers walked down the street. It was a little risky being out this late at night, but, as their previous activity proved, they liked living dangerously.

"That was a pretty weak plan, even by Crocken standards."

"I'm sure there'll be stronger in the future."

"I can't believe he called me forgettable. I'm noticeable, at best. It's bad enough getting this from the people at school."

"Wait. What people?"

"Trixie. At lunch, while you went to get another milk, she came by the table and went into this prepared speech about how no one will remember me after graduation and how people can't remember me, now."

"Sounds like I need to have a few words with our friend Trixie." Tim noticed his companion cracking her knuckles.

"Words, TP, not fists. You hit her, sure, you feel good, but then comes detention, parent-teacher conferences, expulsion and, before you know it, you're a stinking hoodlum." He wraps her in a hug. "Don't become a stinking hoodlum, TP! For me!"

"Tim, calm down." He lets her go. "Still, she has no right to talk to you like that. I practically stuck my neck out to let her on the cheer squad and this is how she thanks me." Trixie was every bit the stereotype of a cheerleader: beautiful, superior attitude, convinced that everything she did was for the benefit of the students.

"You're better than Trixie. You shouldn't sink to her level. I mean, you could kick her butt up and down the coast, but then you'd be just like Vego."

Toot rubbed the back of her head and looked away. "Tim?"

"Yeah, TP?"

"Something that Vego said earlier really got to me."

"What?"

She smiled nervously. "You wouldn't think of…taking up with a girl like her, would you?"

"What, me? No way. Sure, she's pretty with her red hair and her boobs…" Toot was looking fairly nauseous by this point. "…but, in the end, I wouldn't want to have a girl who's tried to kill me or my best friend." He wrapped an arm around her.

"Then what kind of girl would you want?" Confusion registered on the boy's face. "Come on. We're friends here. You can tell me."

"Well…maybe a girl with dark hair. A popular girl; not too stuck-up. She'd always have time to help a friend in need, kind of like the girl who cheered me up when I was having a lousy time my first day of kindergarten."

Toot gasped a little. This was just how she and Tim met.

"Are you saying that…you'd want a girl like me?"

"And thus ends the friendship. I knew you wouldn't go for me."

"Tim…?"

"I played this scene out a thousand times in my head. Every time, it ends like this. You laugh at me and I end up miserable." Toot cared for her long-time friend, but she chafed at his occasional forays into the dramatic. She slaps him, ceasing his rant.

Tim rubbed his cheek. "Ouch."

"Tim…I don't…I didn't know how to tell you. I'd want a guy like you, too. I've avoided going with other guys, not just to protect my virtue, but so that I'd be yours. I guess I should've told you."

He smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the lips. "That felt good."

"You call that a kiss?" She spun him around and planted her lips onto his. The two of them moaned passionately. It's not often that one finds their soul mate at sixteen years of age.

Stopping in front of them was a bus. The destination listed on the display read 'Dimmsdale'.

Toot broke off the kiss. "Let's go home, Tim."

The boy followed her onto the vehicle. "Whatever you say, TP."

The teens held hands as the door closed and the bus pulled off.

XxXxXxXxX

With a start, Tootie rose from her bed. She inhaled and exhaled a bit, then squealed, a smile on her face.

"I know who I want to be for Halloween!"

XxXxXxXxX

Halloween night had rolled around. Tootie was excited, as she was still at the age where one could muster excitement for obtaining large quantities of candy.

She had a bag half-way filled with all kinds of sweets. The girl could care less about her braces; these treats were being eaten tonight.

Vicky walked behind her. The closest she came to a costume was a jacket to protect her from the cold. She clearly didn't want to be out here, given her sullen expression. According to her parents, it was either chaperone her sister or hand out candy…and if it was handed out, there wouldn't be any to sneak away.

They made it to another house. The younger of the girls rang the doorbell and waited for a response.

After a moment, it opened. "Trick or treat!", both girls said, though Vicky was noticeably unenthusiastic about it.

Wrapped as a toilet paper mummy (the result of a bathroom mishap of a couple hours ago) was Mr. Turner. "Happy Halloween. Who are you supposed to be?"

Tootie pulled a hair-dryer out of her belt and struck a pose. "I'm Kim Possible." With the sweater, pants and her hair let down, she certainly looked the part. Even her braces were a neat touch; on the show, Kim had braces as a pre-teen.

Mr. Turner shook his head. "Never heard of her."

Tootie groaned a little as she held out her bag. He tossed in a few wrapped pieces of candy. This was long enough for her to glance into the living room. Timmy wasn't there.

As she walked away, it dawned on her that he might also be trick-or-treating.

Tootie glanced across the street and barely made out a figure walking away from a house. She pulled her glasses from her pants pocket and put them on.

"Timmy!" She hurried across the street. It wasn't enough time for the boy, dressed like a penguin, to run away. The girl hugged him tightly. She looked into his eyes. "Happy Halloween, my little penguin."

"Um…hi, Tootie." The boy tried to struggle his way free. "You're supposed to be Kim Possible, right?"

"Yes. I can't believe so many people didn't recognize her. You watch it?"

"It's all right. I really like Rufus."

"Yeah. He's funny. You know, I've got a lot of candy. Any chance you want to share it with me?"

The boy grimaced. He sure did love candy, and he hadn't too much luck on this side of the street. but accepting it from someone so affectionate was an issue. He shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

Tootie squealed and grabbed a handful of sweets and packed them into Timmy's bag.

"_You'd better not be giving away my cut!"_

The girl rolled her eyes as she stood up. "I probably better get going." She kissed the boy on the cheek and hopped across the street. "Happy Halloween."

The boy wiped his cheek off and stared at the two girls disappearing into the night. His disgusted expression melted into a wistful one. A smile tugged at his lips.

"She _can_ do anything."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: A quick bit of nonsense for this Halloween. It started as an idea, but then grew into something more.

Thanks for reading and reviewing and have a nice day.


End file.
